Pink Triangles and Rainbow Spirals
by ko-inu-128
Summary: Eiji learns to face the realities of being gay in high school.


Pairings are undecided.

I DON'T OWN POT!

…….

Eiji and Fuji walked down the hallway of Seigaku High School, weaving through the mass of students all around. The two noticed Oishi and Tezuka walking their way.

"Hoi, Fuji," Eiji whispered to his friend. "Look."

Eiji pointed to Oishi, or more specifically, his tennis bag. Pinned onto the side was a pink triangle.

"I don't see why you're so surprised, Eiji." Fuji said. "Oishi has never been afraid to hide it."

"Eh…It's just I never imagined him to be so open about it……" Eiji said. "…I'd kill to be even half as open as he is."

Oishi walked up to the two, Tezuka at his side.

"Fuji. Eiji." Tezuka said. "Don't forget about the meeting tonight. We are holding it at Kwamura's tonight."

The four had met at GLBT meetings. Fuji had taken Eiji when he came out to the prodigy. Eiji was surprised to see his tennis captain there. Eiji and Oishi became acquaintances, but never really talked much. Momo and Echizen also went to the meetings. Both of them were bi and, from what Fuji said, had dated for a while but recently broke up. Taka-san was also gay and his father agreed to let meetings take place at his restaurant every now and then.

Eiji felt out of place at the meetings. He and Momo were the only ones there who hadn't come out to their families, with the exception of Momo's cousin knowing…That just left him. He felt ashamed, but knew he was better off not telling his parents.

Looking at Oishi's pink triangle on his tennis bag, however, made him still feel like he was in the closet. The two watched the captain and vice-captain walk away, passing through other students.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked.

Eiji looked at him, realizing he had been staring at Oishi's retreating form. "Hm?"

"Don't give me that." Fuji said, leading Eiji down the right hallway. "You looked as if you were just betrayed."

"I did?" Eiji asked, then thought about it. "I guess I'm just not used to anyone being open about… you know…"

"Being gay?"

"Hmm?" They heard Momo come up behind them. "Who's gay?"

"Fuji! Momo!" Eiji whispered, whirling around to face the spiky haired kohei. "Not around people!"

"So that's it? You're just afraid to be even the slightest bit open about your sexuality?" Fuji asked.

"I…" Eiji looked down. "…I'd like to be…but you know I can't…"

"Eiji…" Fuji sighed. "You and Momo are gonna have to sooner or later."

"But I'm scared." Eiji said. "I don't want my family knowing."

"On my defense, Fuji-sempai, my cousin knows." Momo said matter-of-factly.

"But it's not your immediate family." Fuji then turned back to Eiji. "What's so wrong with them knowing?"

"It's just family matters that I don't want to get into." Eiji said. "I don't want any regrets."

"…You need help." Fuji said. "You go completely defensive at the slightest sign of homosexuality. It was a DECORATION for crying out loud. A little pink triangle. That says nothing about you. What happened to when before you came out? What happened to that Eiji…?"

Fuji stopped, noticing that Eiji was hiding his face, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey," Fuji said, putting his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Don't worry. Maybe all you need is a boyfriend. Then you might feel a little better."

Eiji looked up at Fuji, noticing that Momo had left for class. "I don't know anybody…"

"Yes you do, from the meetings." Fuji said, then smirked evilly. "Besides, I know someone who has a crush on you."

Eiji's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

Fuji put his finger to his lips. "Himitsu." And with that, Fuji headed for class, leaving Eiji dumbfounded.

…………

Himitsu: Secret

A/N: A pink triangle is one of the many gay symbols (A symbol kept from the Holocaust)

I found this story on my computer, last opened almost a year ago. I'm not sure weather or not I should continue.

Please let me know who you think the pairing should be. I want to keep it with the traditional EijiXOishi, but I'm tempted to do an EijiXMomo. Suggestions are most appreciated.


End file.
